Sherlock and the pretty quantum physicist
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A story about how Sherlock met Hannah's mother, A Ms Aishling Keogh and their romance, prequel to "A study in Pink with Sherlock and his daughter" Please review
1. Chapter 1

Note: If you want me to do more on this story line, please tell me in a review or PM me

It was a so warm, so different to home.

Sherlock walked along the board walk, till something small and fast hit him causing him to drop the files he was holding

"I'm so sorry" said a little voice under all the sheets, Sherlock kneeled down and began picking up the files, the more and more he picked up the more he could see where the voice came from, under all the sheets was a young girl, no more than Sherlock's age. She had copper coloured hair and dark blue eyes; her small pale heart shaped face was bright red. She was dressed very punk hippie

"Are you alright?" asked Sherlock as he pulled the girl to her feet

"I'm fine, sorry about your case files" Sherlock frowned at her

"How?"

"Read one while you were digging me out" she explained while she fixed her plait

"This is yours" Sherlock passed the girl a notebook of very complicated equations

"Quantum physics, interesting" the girl smiled at him

"Hey want to go for lunch?" Sherlock blinked at her

"We don't know each other"

"So? I know you're from England, London. You want to be a detective, but private" The girl tilted her head

"Shall I continue?" she raised an eyebrow

"No my turn"

"You're Irish and are studying abroad; you're from a small town in… Kerry and you are the first person in your town to get a decent education" The girl nodded

"So lunch?"

"Yes that would be nice" said Sherlock; he was interested by this girl. The two walked along the board walk and deduced the people around them; it was a game to see who could deduce the most.

In a little café, Sherlock and the girl sat across from each other, the sipped on her red slushy, while Sherlock just looked out the window thoughtfully

"You're wrong" said Sherlock turning to look at the girl, she stopped

"Sorry?"

"You were partly correct; I want to be a detective, private yes, but when the police are out of their depth which is always, the consult me"

"You can't think of a name?" she said

"No, I can't" the girl sipped her Slushy thoughtfully for a moment

"Helping detective?"

"No!"

"Assisting detective?"

"No!"

"I got nothing" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and began sipping the slushy again

"So what's your name?" she asked setting the drink down

"Sherlock"

"Do you have a last name or are you Sherlock, Sherlock. Like from a series of unfortunate events?"

Sherlock looked confused

"It's a book"

"My last name is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes"

"I didn't catch your name"

"I didn't throw it" she smiled cheekily

"My name is Aishling. But you can call me Alish, everybody calls me Alish expect my Mum" Sherlock smiled

"So Alish, do you like to be a quantum physicist?"

"No"

"Then why study Quantum physics?"

"Cos' I can"

"Why be a semi- private detective?"

"I like to deduce people"

"So do me"

They sat there a while discussing things, deducing people and things about each other, after a while it got dark

"Hey come here" Alish said as she beckoned him closer with her index finger

Sherlock leaned forward and Alish whispered into his ear

"You know the way I said I only do quantum because I can?" Sherlock nodded

"Yes"

"I also did it so I could meet hot nerdy boys" Alish leaned forward quickly and gave him a kiss on the lips, she drew away, Sherlock looked stunned. Alish stood and walked away as she left she slapped a piece of paper to the glass next to Sherlock from the outside

Written on the paper was

'_Consulting detective' _Alish dropped the piece of paper and walked quickly away from the café into the night, Sherlock quickly grabbed his stuff left money for the bill and sprinted out of the café after her, but she had disappeared, Sherlock walked forward and picked the piece of paper from where she had left it on the paper was a her phone number on the back

'_Consulting detective, yeah I like it' _Sherlock straightened up and began walking home, that was Sherlock Holmes first encounter with Aishling Keogh, his daughter's mother


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Warning. This is quite a sad chapter, it's about Sherlock and Mycroft's father mostly and his death and it is quite, well, sad. And a little bit depressing with a kinda happy ending, good song to listen to is lets lumos, one last goodbye. only during the flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Peter Guillam [Benedict Cumberbatch] from tinker tailor solider spy, I just thought because Mycroft was in the Government so their father was in the secret service and I needed him to look like Sherlock so the two characters were played by the same actor, just different hair color. Perfect. I also don't own Smiley, Sherlock or Mycroft.

I just own Aishling, Nettie and Brian

"My god I think I'm going to faint" gasped Aishling beside Sherlock

"Calm down, they're going to love you" she moved on to straitening Sherlock's tie, they stood on the front doorstep of the Holmes manor

"They better, I'm pregnant with your kid!" she said through gritted teeth

"You do should know Mycroft will know the minute you step into the room"

"Epp!" shrieked Aishling as a silhouette of the butler became visible in the stain glass door, she quickly tucked her arm under Sherlock's and she then smoothed her light blue flowing chiffon dress with the navy lace sleeves and top down for the thousandth time.

The door opened to reveal a hunched over frail man with fluffy white hair

"Ah master Sherlock!" the man stepped forward and hugged Sherlock

"Brian, Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú?" [How are you?]

"Not a bother"

"An-deas bualadh leat a dhuine uasail, tá mé Ag Aisling Keogh, tá mé ó Éirinn" [very nice to meet you sir, I'm Aisling Keogh, I'm from Ireland] said Aishling as she stepped forward to shake the butler's hand, the Butler turned his head and nodded at Sherlock

"I like this one Master Sherlock, nicer than all the other ones you brought home" as they walked into a huge foyer with a chandelier and a large oak staircase in the centre. Standing at the very top was Mycroft, Aishling presumed; he was a stern looking man in a suit and a brandy in hand and he began to walk down the stairs as they came into sight

"Sherlock! And this must be the beautiful Aishling" Mycroft shook his little brother's hand and kissed Alish on the hand

"Yes, I'm Alish" she could tell in the way Mycroft acted, that he knew she was pregnant.

"And what a pretty thing she is" said an unknown voice, they all turned and saw a classical pretty woman with white hair in a bun, she was elderly though healthy and able to take care of herself, she was wearing a white following dress, her sharp Brown eyes, unlike Sherlock's, scanned the group , she proceed down the stairs

"Nettie Holmes, you can either call me Mrs Holmes or Nettie, whatever you're comfortable with" she shook the young girls hand, Nettie heard Sherlock intake a sharp breath, she turned to Sherlock

"What's the matter Sherly? Are you feeling alright?" Sherlock looked at her innocently

"Oh, nothing mother just glad to see you" Nettie gave him a wide smile behind her Mycroft rolled his eyes at how gullible his mother was. Mrs Holmes hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek, Sherlock blanched slightly at the affection but didn't complain

"How about I take Ms Keogh on a tour?" said Mycroft,

"Oh no Mycroft-" Sherlock's mother interrupted him

"No, no Sherly I want to talk to you" she said as she grabbed Sherlock's right arm and dragged him away

'I'm sorry!' he mouthed at Aishling, the room was empty expect for Mycroft and Alish, she slowly turned to face him, a lump of fear rose in her throat, but she pulled a brave face

"Well Mr Holmes, what about that tour?"

Mycroft smiled and held out a hand, gesturing to the stairs.

Aishling quickly walked up the stair case but stopped abruptly at a Photograph in a silver gilt frame on the wall, the photograph was of a young man with blonde straight hair, he looked the exact same as Sherlock but different in a way, he wore a grey suit with a blue tie; he was smiling at the camera.

"Is that Sherlock?" she asked Mycroft who was walking up after her, he reached her and smiled when he saw the photo

"No, that is our father Peter Holmes, better known as Peter Guillam"

"Peter Guillam never heard of him" Mycroft nudged her aside slightly so they both were in front of the photo

"I doubt you would have, he worked for MI6, "Scalphunters" the violent division of MI6 that dealt with operations such as assassination, blackmail, burglary, and kidnapping. He took over the division after the failure of Operation Testify led the former section head Jim Prideaux to leave MI6. In the aftermath of Testify's failure, the division's importance was downgraded, and being in charge of it was considered a menial position. It was looked down upon so was he by some, but father was considered to be an important figure still. Nevertheless Father was the key in finding the mole, or traitor, within MI6. Father had lost a network of agents in Former French North Africa which made his desire to; find the mole personal because all of his people were killed. On cornering the mole, he flied into a rage and attacked him, but calmed down before doing any lasting harm." Aishling looked slightly shocked

"Wow, it must run in the family, what was he like?" Mycroft looked at her

"He was a kind, gentle man. I know, not the kind of man you would expect to see in such a division, he got harder as the years went by, but was gentle with me and my mother, then Sherlock was born and after all the years he saw his reflection in Sherlock and fell into depression and took a year from work, he just sat there staring into space, and then one day he got up, walked to where me and Sherlock were playing and sat there with us and played with us for hours, he then went back to his normal self and went back to work"

"What happened to him?" Mycroft looked down slightly sad

"He died for his country took a bullet for a royal, he was awarded Victoria Cross and he was only in his twenties, youngest person to be awarded it" Aishling looked sad for a moment

"I'm sorry, your poor mother"

_Flash-back to the 1970's…_

"_We needed to get there now!" shouted the tall blonde haired man called Peter Guillam as he slapped the table; he glared at the senior George Smiley at the end of the table who was calmly pacing at the end of the long table_

"_This is MY division, Smiley, not yours!" Guillam growled, the man at the end stopped and looked at the younger man_

"_I have done this longer than you, Guillam" the blonde looked down trying to contain the rage inside him but failed_

"_SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP !" he screamed at the man, all the others that were sitting along the table looked up at the young man shocked, the young man was close with Smiley and was rarely like this. It scared them._

"_Fine" Guillam said calmly, Smiley looked at his closest friend, when he was scary calm, which was a danger sign_

"_Peter, we have professionals to take care of this, stay out of it, that's an order!" Smiley raised his voice to the blonde, but Guillam ignored him, he picked up his coat and left the board room._

_Peter Guillam walked quickly in the crowd; he pushed his way to the front where the heir of the throne was waving as he walked along, Peter looked up at one of the nearby building there was the sniper poised to shoot, Guillam without thinking ran forward and shielded the prince just as a loud bang sounded, a cold feeling spread across his chest, he looked down to see blood spreading across his white shirt, a couple of people screamed when they saw the young man, he fell to his knees, the bodyguard had shot the sniper on the roof, Smiley appeared at the front of the crowd he looked around searching for the younger agent, his eyes trailed to the ground, he didn't want to look, there was Peter, the man that was so much a son to him lay there the life leaving him, Smiley ran to Peter and lifted his head into his own lap as he kneeled with his closest friend._

_Peter lifted his hand slowly telling Smiley to lean down_

"_Take….. Care of them…..Nettie…..Mycroft…. and Sherlock, Tell… them I love them and I'm…. Sorry… So sorry… And I'll always be there…. Just tell them I will always care… And tell Mykie he has to be strong and to take care of his brother and Mother… I'm sorry for earlier" Smiley told him to stop talking_

"_Keep your strength, you can tell them yourself" Peter smile weakly and laughed that changed into weak coughing_

"_Not today Gerogie boy, I'm not going to get out of this one so easy…" the blonde's face slacked slightly and his hand fell limp to his side, his blue eyes that were so bright twenty minutes ago, were no longer full of life._

_Smiley sighed and his eye sight went slightly blurry _

'_He was gone...'_

_The funeral was an ugly affair; the prince that was meant to take the bullet came to pay his respects and to present Nettie with the Victoria Cross, which she took silently. The priest told Smiley it was his turn to say his speech, Smiley walked slowly to the stand, he adjusted the microphone and took a deep breath and began_

"_Peter Guillam was a good friend, he was a son in some ways and a brother in others, he was for Queen and country, he proud of his work and loved his family the most, his sons Mycroft and Sherlock and his wife Nettie. He died protecting his country and the crown, an hour before we had a conference, during the meeting he told me that we had to do something and that it was his division and I said to him"_

_Smiley stopped and took another deep breath and kept going_

"_I said to him that I had done it longer, basically that he was wrong and I was right, which hurt him immensely and I'm very sorry I said it because he got angry and shouted at me and then he left ignoring an order, he couldn't just sit there, he wasn't that kind of man, his last words were this 'not today Gerogie boy I'm not going to get out of this one so easily' but before that he told me to take care of his family, that he will always love them and always be there. One last thing, Peter Guillam was taken far too young, he had his whole life in front of him, he was only twenty-five and was the best, bravest and strongest man in the whole of MI6 and it was a honour being his best friend, Thank you" Smiley looked at Nettie, she was standing tall with the rest of the congregation, Mycroft on one side of her and Sherlock in her arms. A single tear stained her face; Smiley walked over to her and stood next to her. The group watched the coffin being lain in the ground, as it was covered the people from MI6 saluted the young agent that died for the crown, when it was buried Nettie broke in to tears, she cried into Smiley's shoulder, Smiley didn't know what it was but something told him to look past Guillam's grave to a large oak tree in the distance, Smiley squinted through his glasses, standing there was… Peter Guillam, the apparition stood there just watching, when he saw Smiley he waved, he was wearing the same suit he wore to work, grey with a blue tie, the vision had his hands in his pockets, he turned and looked behind him, he then turned back. Something told Smiley it was Peter's time to go, he nodded and Guillam waved one last time then he turned and walked into the light, disappearing forever._

_Note: I do Sherlock and Aishling telling his mum in the next chap!_

_Please review! I need to know what you think about the Peter Guillam things, so please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Short chapter sorry, at least it's something. Sorry I keep going on about Peter Guillam but he won't be in the story in till the end of the story :D

Oh and somebody corrected me saying Guillam was gay in thee film, I would just like to say I know and I just changed that aspect

An hour later after Aishling and Mycroft's brief Holmes/Guillam history lesson, the three sat in the very fancy dining room; they had just finished their meal.

Mrs Holmes/Guillam [Aishling wasn't sure which surname to go with] was chattering away showing Alish baby photos of Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Oh my god, look at how cute Sherlock was!" the photo was of Peter and Sherlock, it was taken the very day Peter died, in the back garden the two sat on the white bench, Sherlock sat on his father's lap, the morning light shone through Peter's blonde hair, he was smiling widely. He had no idea this was the last time seeing his family.

Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, the text read this:

_Just get it over with-_

_MH_

Sherlock looked up at his older brother who nodded at him, Sherlock cleared his throat loudly, his mother and Alish stopped they both looked at him, Alish saw the way Sherlock looked at her and realized he was about to tell Mrs Holmes, she got up and walked over to Sherlock

'_He looks exactly like his father'_ she thought

"We have something to tell you" said Sherlock

"If you're going to tell us that Alish is pregnant we already know" said Mrs Holmes, Sherlock and Alish blinked in shock

"Now you just have to set a date"

"What?" said Alish confused

"You're to be married"

"No" the pair shook their heads

"I Insist"

"Mother, no!"

"You must if you have a child, you must"

"No!" said Sherlock his voice raised, the other three kept talking

"You-"a hand appeared on Nettie's shoulder interrupting her; she swallowed and looked up the owner of the hand. Peter stood there smiling down at her

"Let them chose themselves, they love each other very much, they don't need a piece of paper, we didn't but we had to in that time but they don't" Nettie smiled at the ghost, he always appeared when she was unsure on the boys, even in death Peter was her constant companion, especially after Smiley died, not too long after Peter.

Nettie touched the Victoria Cross medal that hung around her neck, Peter smiled and walked around the table towards his oldest boy, he patted him on the shoulder, and Mycroft didn't realize his Father had just patted him.

Peter then walked to his youngest; Peter stared at Sherlock for a moment realizing how much his youngest looked so much like him he then walked to Sherlock and kissed the top of his head. Sherlock didn't know his father had ever shown him affection.

'_He never knew Sherlock' thought Nettie sadly_

Peter then walked to Aishling, much to Nettie's surprise. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear

"She's going to be very beautiful you're little girl"

Alish jumped and looked to her right; she looked straight through Peter he chuckled and slowly evaporated.

Sherlock looked at Alish worried

"Are you alright?"

"Did you just whisper in my ear?"

"No"

"Okay…" Alish thought over the words that were just whispered into her ear, she put a hand to her stomach

"A girl?" she murmured

"You don't have to be married" said Mrs Holmes as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You love each other enough a piece of paper doesn't matter"

"Thank you" said Alish as she walked to hug the older woman, somehow she knew that Peter Guillam had intervened

They stood in the foyer Sherlock and Aishling both wore their coats

"I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a sec" said Sherlock as he walked away, when he left Alish flew up the stairs, she stopped in front of the photo of Guillam

"Thank you, for at dinner, your granddaughter is going to know all about you and how you were a hero, thanks again" Alish flew back down the stairs, two minutes later Sherlock appeared

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes Peter"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing" Alish walked out the front door to the door, Sherlock frowned after her

'_How does she know Dad's name?' _he thought as he walked out after her into the night.

N/A: Can you people give me shout out for the next chapter, i'm a bit stumped


End file.
